ramen égale yaoi
by Gaia-et-Mieko
Summary: Lorsque deux fanficeuse au cerveau non-neuronnal en ont assez de la relation platonique entre sasuke et naruto.


**Ramen= yaoi **

Résumé: Lorsque deux fanficeuse au cerveau non-neuronnal en ont assez de la relation platonique entre sasuke et naruto.

Auteurs:Gaia et Mieko

Genre: Humour/Romance/Big délire de la mort qui tue.

Couple: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: naruto et tout son univers sont a nous bien sur hu hu hu ToT c'est beau de rever. C'est à Masashi kishimoto

**Intro:**

Il était une fois, une jeune fille, nommait Gaia devant sa télé qui regardait Naruto. Elle pensait:

« PUTIN CA ME SAOULE ILS VONT SE METTRE ENSEMBLES OU QUOI CES DEUX GROS BOUFFONS » ( oui c'est vulgaire -_- ). C'est alors que son amie Mieko arriva et s'écria: -HEY FUCK IN THE LOVE! I want yaoi!

Son amie répondit: « WATACHI MOOOOO » c'est ainsi que se déroulait un débat trilingue que nous allons vous éviter. (merci de votre compréhension). Donc après ce mirifique débat elle se mirent a utiliser leurs cervelles (très rare ) : Mieko s'exclama:

- Wouech sa mère on a qu'as faire une fic yaoi!

-Yatta mais pourquoi tu parle en wouech?

-Parce que je sais pas j'ai faim.

- (-_-)

c'est ainsi que la bande de brocolis finis à la poubelle ainsi que leurs amis épinards (beurk).(Gaia : Quel rapport ? -_-)

les 2 futurs méchantes auteurs qui allait en faire baver a naru-chan et sasu-chan ( niark niark niark) prirent leurs instruments de torture (l'ordinateur) et commencèrent leur fic.

Mieko se maria avec Gaara et Sasuke et Naruto vivèrent heureux avec pleins d'enfants et Gaia finis dans une poubelle!!

**The End.**

(Gaia: tu te fiches de moi la ?Bon tu la refais et tu es sérieuse è_é)

(mieko: mwoué mwoué ok ok je refais)

*suspence*

UN JOUR JE SERAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIS LE MEILLEUR DRESSEUR!! JE ME BATTRAIS SANS RÉPIIIIIIIIIIIIIT #SBAF# (Gaia vient de frapper Mieko avec un poireau décongelé)

Hum hum si après ce début de fic ils restent quelques personnes qui lisent je tiens a m'excuser et vous promet de devenir sérieuse a partir de maintenant, n'est ce pas, Mieko *brandit son poireau décongelé*

(Mieko: oooh nooo TOUT, TOUT MAIS PAS LE POIREAUUUUU!!) *Mieko redevient sérieuse* bref je suis sur que vous n'avez pas compris le début de cette fic, nous allons donc reprendre. Les deux magnifique jeunes filles (enfin une belle et une moche) décidèrent de pousser les choses entre Naruto et Sasuke pour qu'ils ait plein de bambinos. (Pardon? Vous n'aviez pas compris que c'était ça le thème? Mais FUUUUUCK #SBAF# *Gaia frappe de nouveau Mieko et s'en va en la trainant par le col.*)

_**One shot:**_

Mieko et Gaia arrivèrent dans le monde de Naruto. Elle admirèrent quelques instant les MAGNIFIIIIQUES visages sculptés (ce qui n'arrête pas de rappeler à Mieko les euuuh... les vieux, là, sculpter en Amérique! Le Présidents machins et tous là! Bon vous voyez pas? Tant pis, on s'en fout en faite!). L'estomac de Gaia cria famine sous l'odeur alléchante de ramens . Les filles s'écrièrent:

-RAAAAMEEEEEEN = YAOIIIII

les filles se dirigèrent en courant vers l'endroit d'où sortait la délicieuse odeur et LA, elles tombèrent..sur...sur...SUUUR *suspence*

DARK VADOR!!!!!!!

C'était la fin du monde!! Nooooooooooo!!!!

#SBAF#

(Mieko: hum pardon je reprend)

elle tombèrent sur...sur....SUUUUUR.....*suspense*

LEUR PROF DE PHYSIQUE CHIMIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON C'EST LA FIN DE L'UNIVEEERS!!! FUYOOOOOOOOOONS!!!!!

#SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF#

(bon, Gaia(-_-) prend la relève!)

Elles tombèrent donc sur Naruto comme tous le monde s'en doutait. Mieko s'écriât : OU EST GAARAAAAAAAAA???!!!

(Mieko: n'importe quoi! U.U je ne crierait jamaiiiis ça! Je suis tellement sensée! w mais bon, vengeance)

Naruto se retourna, affolé par le crie strident et horrible digne d'un film d'horreur. Et vit donc la jeune Mieko désespéré. Mais Gaia fondant en larme:

-Naoooooooooooooon!!! Je veux Sasuke! Et Itachi! NAN LES DEUX!! JVEUX LES VIOLEEEEEEEEEEEEER OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!

(Gaia : N'importe quoi je ferais jamais ça !!!! -_- enfin pas pour Sasuke)

Naruto préféra ne pas se mêler à leur histoire et partit discrètement. Enfin discrètement... Gaia et Mieko le captèrent tout de suite et Mieko lui sauta dessus en criant :

« SAUCISSE FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITES!!! » #SBAF# Gaia frappa Mieko avec une frite!(la pire de torture!) Mieko s'effondra sous le choc et Gaia attrapa Naruto et lui dit:

-Toi! allez chez Sasuke tout de suite è_é tu le violes et on en parle plus

En entendant ses mots Naruto apeuré par les deux folles assommait Gaia et se sauva. (Mieko: Fuck! Je le vois pas comme ça, je refait!) acquiesça et alla violer Sasuke. (quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment un viole puisque Sasuke était totalement consentant, mais râler pour la forme. (exemple: « Ah...nan...ah, arrête...aaaaaah! *mouillé*)

**The End.**

Mieko: Bonjouuur....Heiiin? Déjà finis?? MAIS FUUUUU#SBAF#

Gaia:T'arrête avec tes fuck è_é Bon très chères lecteurs j'espère que vous avez aimez !!

Naruto: personnellement j'ai trèèèèès aimé!

Sasuke: T'es vraiment un baka t'as pas vu que c'est une fic de merde?

Mieko: Heiiiin? MAUS FUUUUUU#SBAF#*Gaia a frapper Mieko avec une banane*

Gaia : j'ai dis quoi pour les fuck ????

Mieko: mais...mais...qui t'as dit que j'allais dire fuck hein??!! j'allais dire futur!! fumer!! furansu!

Gaia: tu me prend pour une imbécile je..

Sasuke: Bon pour ceux qui aurait aimais cette fic mettez des reviews.

Mieko: Mais nan faut pas dire ça! J'suis sur qu'en faite des méchants godzilla qui pensent devant leur ordi « mouhahahaha pour les faire excrementer j'vais MEEEEEME PAS mettre de reviews!! mouhahaha que je suis méchant »

Gaia : t'es nul -_-' Bon review ??? :D

Mieko: Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit?? tu gâche l'honneur de la fic!! s'il y mette des reviews il faut que ce soit de leurs plein gré!!!

Gaia: -_- oui oui

ps: si vous ne comprenez pas le titre « ramen=yaoi » je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de nos cerveau

-sasunaru - couple yaoi par excellence

sasunaru → naruto

naruto → ramen

donc

ramen → Yaoi.

XD


End file.
